Atraco
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Los jovenes viven una experiencia inolvidable al ser atracados por cuatro delincuente armados. Basado en una historia real que me ocurrio hoy.


¡Hey! Esta ves les traje un oneshot basado en la vida real TTATT

Declaimer: SP no me pertenece.

Aqui lo dejo :3

* * *

**Atraco**

Un dia comun y corriente. La cafeteria Tweak estaba llena de los alumnos de la clase del señor Garrison debido a que acababan las clases de ese año y aprovechando que los señores Tweak estaban de viaje decidieron montar su reunion ahí, solo los jóvenes.

- ¡Ngn! ¿Se le ofrece algo? Perdon, pero ¡GAH! no esta abierto- hablo el rubio hijo de los dueños al ver a un tipo con muy mal pinta viendo todo dentro del lugar.

- No, gracias- hablo y se fue de forma rapida dejando algo dudoso a Tweek, pero este decidio encogerse de hombros y regresar a las mesa con su Team.

- ¿Quién era?- pregunto curioso Clyde.

- No se, solo vino y vio…

- Ya veo, de seguro se antojo de algun postre o algo- rio el castaño dadole un bocado a una empanada.

Muchos de la clase vieron al rubio que empezo a temblar.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Craig con una ceja en alto.

- ¡GAH! NO SE, es un mal presentimiento… mejor cierro la puerta- se levanto y se preparo para cerrar con llave, pero de pronto alguien abrio bruscamente desde afuera lo cual provoco que Tweek cayera al piso, alarmando a todos.

- ¿Pero que…?- Kyle callo al sentir un arma en su cien.

- Callados, mierda- grito el tipo y entraron tres mas apuntando a los demas jóvenes.

El tipo que apuntaba a Kyle dejo de hacerlo y comenzo a apuntar el arma a todos los de ese lado. Estaban el Team Stan, Wendy y Bebe.

- Tranquilo viejo…- Kenny levanto las manos y comenzo a moverlas de forma calmante, pero el ladron se veia nervioso.

- ¡Y un carajo! Denme todo los celulares y demas ¡Rapido!- grito y los demas lo imitaron, aterrando a los jóvenes.

Tweek que estaba en el piso comenzo a temblar aun mas y a gritar.

- ¡GAH! SABIA QUE ESTO PASARIA. NOS VAN A VIOLAR A TODOS Y DESPUES NOS MATARAN Y NOS DARAN DE COMER A SUS PERROS- comenzo a jalarse los cabellos desde el suelo.

- ¡Callate mocoso y abre la caja registradora! ¡YA!- el tipo agarro del brazo a una persona cercana que resulto ser el mormon de la clase y le apunto con el arma. Gary temblo ante eso.

- Tranquilizate, deja que tambien te de mis cosas- hablo el rubio mientras trataba de soltarse inútilmente del agarre.

- ¡Tu tambien callate!- le grito y el rubio prisionero se cohibio ante eso.

- ¡Hey! Toma- Token extendio en sus manos cuatro celulares, pertenecientes a Craig, Kevin, Clyde y él y el tipo solto a Gary, dandole la oportunidad de alejarse. Esa era la estrategia del afroamericano.

- V-voy a la caja- murmuro el rubio temiendo que vuelvan a hacer eso a alguno de sus amigos.

Mas alla Christophe trato de ocultar un Ipod que Gregory le habia regalado por su cumpleaños, pero fue inútil ya que uno de los cuatro tipos le habian puesto los ojos encima a los audifonos que no tuvo tiempo de quitarse.

- Nada de ocultar ¡Cabron!- le grito uno de los tipo al ver como Chris trataba de sacar sus cosas del escondite, debido a que uno de los asaltantes no se conformo con un celular viejo que le dio hace momento y le pidio el aparato al que los audifonos pertenecia.

El castaño resoplo y le entrego el Ipod al delincuente viendolo de forma penetrante y despues se cruzo de piernas de forma en que un hombre lo hace y recosto su brazo en la mesa. El delincuente lo vio unos segundos, pero continuo con su saqueo, toqueteando los costados de Gregory y asegurandose de que él tampoco ocultaba nada.

Otro de los tipos se acerco de nuevo a Chris y le quito su maleta, pero no hallo nada ahí mas que cuadernos sucios y mal usados.

- Tocame si quieres- le dijo con una mueca de cansancio y fastidio mientras levantava levemente los brazos ya que noto que el ladron estaba a punto de hacer justo eso. El delincuente no perdio tiempo y comenzo a hacer eso, no demoro ni un segundo al darse cuenta que no habia nada y continuo con el saqueo.

Wendy guardo su celular en su pantalón y lo cubrio con su abrigo y uno de los tipos le quito su bolso y rebusco, pero no hallo nada de valor.

El delincuente comenzo a tocar por las caderas de la chica y Wendy fingio indignación.

- ¿Que me tocas? Ya viste que no tengo nada, mañoso- le hablo la morena y el tipo se retiro y continuo con el saqueo.

Rebuscaron en los bolsillos de Timmy y Jimmy, pero tampoco hallaron nada.

Muchos lograron guardar sus cosas en sus mangas, pero otros no tuvieron oportunidad de reaccionar.

El mas alto de los tipos vio a Bebe.

- ¿Saben? No me quede satisfecho con lo que nos llevamos- dijo con algo de nerviosismo y Bebe fruncio el seño.

- ¡Escucha!- hablo la rubia- ya te llevaste todo de valor, no hay nada mas que te pueda importar… por que creeme que se nota que estas nervioso.

El tipo junto con los otros tres se fueron hacia la puerta listos para salir, pero se quedaron viendo todo a su alrededor, como tratando de buscar mas cosas que coger.

- ¡¿Qué tanto miran?!- pregunto Kenny- ya se llevaron todo de valor, no hay nada mas- hablo con valentia y los delincuentes se treparon a un auto al otro lado de la calle. Saliendo a toda velocidad.

…

…

…

- ¡CRAIG!- grito Clyde mientras abrazaba a su amigo y lloraba en su hombro.

- Ya tranquilo…

- ¡Gah!- Tweek estaba a punta del desmayo y Token y Kevin, ambos temblando, lo hicieron sentarse y calmarse.

- Vaya Kenny- hablo Butters, temblando como gelatina- menuda va-valentia- le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Estas cosas pasan a diario por mi vecindaria, vive ahí unos dias y aprendes a tratar con estos tipos- dijo orgulloso- la idea es mantener la calma.

- ¿Nadie esta herido?- pregunto Wendy sacando su celular de su pantalón- voy a llamar a la policia.

- Yo logre esconder mi telefono- dijo Cartman- diez dolares el llamar para desbloquear…

- ¡¿Qué dinero?! ¡Maldito culon! Se llevaron todo- le grito Kyle y el castaño refuto.

- Calla judio- comenzo a marcar- bueno, hoy estoy generoso debido a las circunstancias, asi que sera gratis. Ahora vengan lo que quieran bloquear- muchos se pararon y caminaron hacia Cartman.

- Si hibiera tenido mis cosas les hubiera volado la cabeza a esos mierdas- gruño Christophe por lo ocurrido- cuando los vea voy a castrarlo y obligarlos a comerse sus penes.

- Yo te ayudo- hablo Cartman desde el otro lado.

- Mejor no haber hecho nada Chris- le hablo calmadamente Gregory, pero tambien temblaba- hubiera sido peligroso para ti y cualquiera de aquí.

- Gracias- le hablo con una sonrisa nerviosa Gary a Token y este asintió con otra sonrisa ya un poco mas calmada.

- Menudas valentias de ustedes tres- felicito Stan a Wendy, Bebe y Kenny por el carácter que mostraron en la escena. Aunque todos seguían nerviosos.

- ¿Hola?- pregunto alguien desde la puerta y todos se pusieron alertas.

- ¿Damien? ¿Pip?- pregunto Gregory.

- Lamentamos la demora, Damien hacia berrinche- sonrio el britanico mas bajo y Damien lo vio molesto- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el rubio al ver a todos alterados.

- Menuda suerte tienen, bastardos…- Craig murmuro con molestia sin dejar de abrazar a Clyde.

- ¡Pues claro que tenain armas!- hablaba Wendy a travez del telefono- si no las hubieran tenido entre todos les hubieramos hecho Bullyng- el policia escucho a travez de la linea como los jóvenes daban la razon a la morena.

- Fin -

* * *

Bueno, dejen que les explique...

Lo que me sucedio a mi y a mi grupo de estudio fue lo mismo, solo que por suerte no paso lo de Bebe y Gary, lo de Bebe esta basado en lo que una de las maestras nos conto despues y lo de Gary lo invente para que Tweek tenga excusa de ir a la maquina registradora.

Lo que hizo Wendy hizo una chica de mi clase (no me hablo con nadie), pecheo al choro y este la dejo en paz. Lo que hizo Chris lo hice yo :D SIPOS asi de valiente soy y no pierdo los estribos :D Y por ultimo, lo que hizo Clyde lo hizo una chica

Bueno, la verdad es la primera vez que estoy presente en un atraco con pistolas, por suerte nadie resulto herido. Pero se llevaron mi lindo Ipod donde dejaba reviews y ahora ya no lo tengo TTATT *Se pone emo en una esquina*

Ok, espero que les halla gustado mi fic y mi experiencia XDXD TTATT

Reviews? Me alegraran el dia, joderan a esos malditos delincuentes y apoya al SUKE de SP :D

Nos leemos :3


End file.
